


Because Of Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek - any KS reality apart from Mirror Universe
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pon Farr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Written because I'm a bit impatient, a bit frustrated, though totally understanding of the fact that I can't post my Kismet Fic and Poem Competition Entries here, YET. An AU, TOS in my mind, but can be Abramverse in yours. Jim and Spock in a loving, and sexual romantic relationship, and together, no matter what... Not exactly Genderswap, and not exactly MPreg, but definite elements of both. Not about Infidelity or Threesomes, but again, aspects are discussed.Categories: FictionCharacters: McCoy, Original Character(s)Crossover Fandom: NoneGenres: Kirk/Spock SlashOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Angst, Erotica, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): Pon FarrUniverse: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original UniverseWarnings: NoneSeries: NoneChapters: 1 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes Word count: 4155 Read Count: 469





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I'm a bit impatient, a bit frustrated, though totally understanding of the fact that I can't post my Kismet Fic and Poem Competition Entries here, YET. An AU, TOS in my mind, but can be Abramverse in yours. Jim and Spock in a loving, and sexual romantic relationship, and together, no matter what... Not exactly Genderswap, and not exactly MPreg, but definite elements of both. Not about Infidelity or Threesomes, but again, aspects are discussed.
> 
> Categories: Fiction   
> Characters: McCoy, Original Character(s)  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, Erotica, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Pon Farr  
> Universe: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 4155 Read Count: 469

  
Because Of Love by Vulcan Lover

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

Because Of Love

This story contains mature content that should only be read by adults. This may include explicit violence, explicit sex, language, or adult situations. By proceeding, you certify that you are a legal adult in your country or state of origin.  
[Continue](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=6603&warning=1)  



End file.
